


[翻译]词句全无意义（可我能懂）

by solyrid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Sickfic, vomitting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solyrid/pseuds/solyrid
Summary: Steve发现Tony也有脆弱的时候。





	[翻译]词句全无意义（可我能懂）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Word is Nonsense (But I Understand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175707) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love). 

> 作者的notes大意：写这篇文是对一个prompt（“Take off the suit, what are you?”）的间接回应；你认为文里是谁（如果有的话）卸下了防备（took off the suit）呢？

尽管初遇时有些摩擦，他们还是跌跌撞撞地成了朋友；许多个傍晚，Steve都坐在Tony工作间的沙发上，不是在读书，就是在画画。然而，友谊不是万能的，它并不能让Steve得到他想要的一切。Steve不能借友谊之名，用他的双手、双唇与齿列爱抚Tony的皮肤，把他对Tony的赞美、渴望与包容绘于其上；也不能以友谊之名，将Tony纳入他的体内（*1），仿佛他俩已为一体。

种种情绪在Steve心中翻腾，他走向Tony的工作间，手上拿着几支铅笔和一本素描本——Moleskine（*2）牌的，他自己绝不会买，可Tony把它留在他床上，附上一张便条，上面写着：搞点艺术创作。Steve的步子很轻，不过工作间里音乐响震天，就算他把盾牌当锣敲也不会有人注意到。

迎接他的那幅景象将令他魂牵梦萦——很可能余生都忘不掉。考虑到Tony早已在Steve的幻想中频频担任主演，这可真是不妙。

当深陷过去的阴影而无法入眠时，Steve会自慰。他的脑海里闪现种种画面：笑着的Tony，天才又有点欠揍的Tony，熬夜搞技术以后头发凌乱的Tony——直到Steve用手捂住呻吟声，达到高潮，全身如电流通过般震颤。

当他由高潮跌落下来——每次都是如此——那孤独感便放大成永无止境的渴求与痛苦；他永远没有机会以嘴唇探索Tony脸上的纹路。

眼下，在一大堆蓝色全息图的环绕中，Tony正在跳舞，上身裹着件黑色工字背心，让Steve的目光不由自主看向他的双臂，下身的牛仔裤贴身勾勒出臀部的完美弧度和腿部强健流畅的线条。他的臀部有节奏地晃动；Steve呼吸乱了。

Tony转了个圈，一只手指向Steve。“你令我整夜疯狂（*2），”他唱道，Steve手里的东西没拿稳掉了下来。但Tony睁大了双眼；他捂住嘴，踉跄着走开。

Steve听到了呕吐的声音，也闻到了气味，然后他在厕所找到了正在干呕的Tony。他意识到，Tony可能并不想让他跟过来，但Steve记起了自己曾经体弱多病的时候。记起了自己的母亲。他一遍遍抚摸Tony的背部，等待Tony恢复过来。

终于，Tony停止干呕，漱了漱口。“走开。”

Steve关上水龙头。“不。”

Steve扶Tony到沙发上坐着，取了张毯子盖在他身上，过程中Tony发了几句牢骚。Steve只走开了一次，找了块干净的布润湿，小心地把Tony的脑袋搬到他的大腿上面靠着，并将湿布放在Tony额头上。

“我不需要任何人照顾。”深色眼瞳，脸色苍白。

“没错。Tony Stark不需要任何人。”Steve说，心里却想，不知是谁教给Tony这句谎言。

“快走吧。”（*3）

“不。”

“Steve，你为什么还留在这里？”

“因为我是个固执的老头子。”Tony无声颤抖了几下，Steve轻柔地触碰Tony潮湿而微凉的头发。“因为我想留下。”

“可为什么啊？”

词句都反复无常。模棱两可。它们常常反过来和Steve作对。而这件事——这件事太重要，绝不容出错，这就是为什么Steve向Tony的手心印下一个吻，把他的手掌平摊放在自己心口，希望心之韵律能够代替口中说不出的言语。

“认真的吗？”Steve以前从没听Tony的声音这么小过。

“认真的。”

“你确定？”

“我确定。”

-the end-

（注：*1 原文是"hold Tony inside his body"，如果我没理解错的话，这句话算是给这篇清水文定下了攻受（啥）  
*2 Moleskine：查了下是一个很贵的笔记本牌子，一本好像就要几百块软妹币。。。  
*3 此处原文为"You shook me all night long"，经查阅为AC/DC乐队的一首歌~ 听完以后的感想：小黄歌，石锤了！  
*4 原文为"Just go." 这种简单的句子竟触及到了我的知识盲区！翻不出来！哭了，如果哪位朋友有更好的译法，请留言告诉我QWQ）

**Author's Note:**

> 译者碎碎念：一篇很短很短的小短文，原作遣词造句非常美~  
所有好的地方都是作者的功劳，觉得不好看一定是我的锅！  
喜欢的话请到原文给作者点kudos、留评论互动呀~ 作者好像是有评论必回复的！译者也是！（疯狂暗示）


End file.
